Ginnys Weg durch die Hölle
by RazorbladeButterfly
Summary: Nach ihrem ersten Schuljahr wird Ginny von ihren Mitschülern gemobbt, weil diese glauben, dass sie eine Schwarzmagierin ist und nach Voldemorts Auferstehung, dass sie seine Spionin sei. sie geht damit auf ihre eigene Weise um: cutting, suizidversuch
1. Chapter 1

AN: dies ist meine erste Fanfiction in dieser Richtung. geht also nicht zu hart mit mir um. Reviews sind sehr erwünscht, doch flames könnt ihr für euch behalten.

AN2: so das Kapitel ist endlich umgeschrieben und das dritte folgt. Wenn meine Muse nicht wieder Urlaub einlegt wird das hoffentlich nicht mehr allzu lange dauern..

Warnung: Dies ist keine lockerleichte Geschichte. Dies ist eine sehr düstere fic und handelt von selbstverletzendem Verhalten (SVV, cutting, ritzen, selfmutilation), Mobbing und Selbstmord und es wird nicht nur am Rande erwähnt.. Wenn ihr das nicht vertragt, solltet ihr das hier nicht lesen!

Jeder von Euch, der dennoch weiter liest, sei willkommen!

Disclaimer: Sowohl die Charaktere als auch das Universum gehören JK Rowling. Ich mache damit kein Geld. Ich nutz sie nur für ein bisschen Spaß meinerseits.

Prolog

Ginny saß zwischen den Zinnen des Astronomietowers und starrte in die Tiefe, ihre Gedanken weit weg, überall nur nicht hier. Sie wollte nicht über ihre Probleme nachdenken, es gab sowieso keine Lösung. Ein Mädchen alleine war Machtlos gegen eine gesamte Schule. Wenn man alleine gegen alle kämpft kann einem ein so kleiner Ort wie Hogwarts unendlich groß erscheinen. Man fühlt sich so klein und hilflos und irgendwann geht einem auch das letzte bisschen Kraft aus ohne dass man einen Rückzugsort hat an den man sich zurückziehen und Krafttanken kann.

Alles Hatte damals nach ihrem zweiten Schuljahr begonnen. Sie hatte versucht, die Sache mit Tom geheim zu halten, doch wie so oft hatten es bald alle gewusst. Zuerst hatten sich alle verhalten wie vorher auch, doch bald schon fingen vor allem ihre Hausgenossen an, hinter ihrem Rücken über sie zu reden und nicht lange danach sprachen sie ihre Gedanken offen vor ihr aus. Sie beschimpften sie als schwarze Magierin und als Todesserin und grenzten sie von allem aus. Es war schlimm, aber immer noch zu ertragen.

Jahrelang änderte sich nichts an ihrer Taktik, bis vor einem Jahr, in ihrem fünften, Lord Voldemort einen Ausflug angegriffen hatte. Es starben zwei Gryffindors, ein Hufflepuff und drei Ravenclaws. Seit dem war ihre Zeit in Hogwarts die reine Hölle. Nirgendwo – außer auf dem Astronomieturm – war sie Sicher vor ihren Mitschülern. Es gab nur wenige, die es schafften, sich an Filch dort hinauf zu schleichen und diese waren Harry, Ron und Hermine unter Harrys Tarnumhang.

Ginny liebte die Stille und die Abgeschiedenheit dort oben, wo sie frei war von den Ängsten und den Blicken ihrer Mitschüler, wo kein böses Wort sie erreichen konnte, wo sie sich absolut sicher fühlte.

Oft saß sie zwischen den Zinnen und träumte sich in eine Welt wo es kein Leid gab und wo sie sich vor nichts fürchten brauchte. Oder sie sog einfach dieses berauschende Gefühl in sich auf wenn sie in die Tiefe blickte, die sie zugleich mit verlockender Stimme rief und mit Angst von sich trieb. Eines Tages, so stellte sie es sich vor, würde sie einfach die Hand von der Brüstung lösen und sich einfach in die Tiefe fallen lassen. Dann würde alles einfach enden. Ob sie den Aufschlag wohl spüren würde? Fast war sie versucht es aus zu probieren, doch im letzten Moment legte sie die Hand wieder fest an die Zinne und klemmte ihren Fuß zurück in das Loch, wo der Stein fehlte.

So schön die Sicherheit dort oben auch war, ewig konnte sie nicht bleiben. Spätestens zum Zapfenstreich musste sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm und sich ihrer täglichen Hölle stellen, einer Hölle von der sie für eine kurze Zeit geglaubt hatte ihr entfliehen zu können. Doch der schein hatte getrogen. Es gab keine Hoffnung. Nur eine kleine Flucht in eine Welt wo sie für ein paar Augenblicke vergessen konnte. Zögernd griff sie in ihre Umhangtasche und holte ein kleines, jedoch scharfes Messer heraus. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie es und ließ die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne über die Klinge tanzen. Sie war völlig fasziniert von dem Lichtspiel und wurde erst durch einen Schnitt an ihrem linken Unterarm gewahr was vor sich ging. Doch es war schon zu spät. Ginny war es nicht mehr möglich sich zu stoppen und bevor sie es merkte wurde ihr schon schwindelig. Kurz darauf sank sie mit dem Rücken schlaff gegen die Brüstung und das Messer fiel ihr aus der Hand auf den Boden.

Es war dunkel als Ginny erwachte. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und die Sterne leuchteten hell und klar. Wie spät war es? Ginny holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Silberner Nebel schoss aus seiner Spitze und bildete eine Reihe Zahlen. Es war 2 Uhr morgens! Ginny erschrak. Seit stunden schon sollte sie eigentlich in ihrem Bett liegen. Wenn sie ein Lehrer gefunden hätte während sie da gelegen hatte, wenn er es ihren Eltern gesagt hätte oder wenn sie von einem Schüler gesehen worden wäre.. Ginny lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Hastig stand sie auf, nur um sich wieder hin zu setzen. Um sie herum drehte sich alles und sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurücksinken aus der sie soeben erwacht war. Als sich die bunten Flecken vor ihren Augen wieder lichteten versuchte sie es erneut, diesmal vorsichtiger, steckte das Messer in ihre Tasche zurück und lief so schnell sie konnte durch das Schloss zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, ständig darauf lauschend ob sie Schritte hörte und um jede ecke spähend ob sie einem Geist oder Lehrer begegnete. Doch niemand behelligte sie.

Der nächste Tag war zum Glück ein Sonntag sodass sie sich von der letzten Nacht erholen konnte. Trotz dessen schmerzten ihr am Morgen alle Glieder und ihr Kopf dröhnte. Als sie versuchte auf zu stehen gaben ihre Knie unter ihrem Gewicht nach. Zum Glück war sie alleine im Schlafsaal. Ginny hielt sch im letzten Moment an ihrem Bett fest. Sie hatte es zu weit getrieben, das wusste sie, aber wenn sie ehrlich war hatte sie genau das gewollt. Sie genoss es die Kontrolle auf zu geben und gleichzeitig dieses paradoxe Gefühl zu haben dass sie sie noch hatte. Alles was sie ihrem Körper antat war von ihrer Hand und wenn sie morgens etwas schwach war so war es eine Konsequenz aus _ihrer_ Handlung und niemandes sonst. Ginny goss sich einen Becher Wasser ein und setzte sich damit auf ihre Truhe. Sie trank schnell aus und füllte sich sofort nach. Während sie diesmal langsamer trank merkte sie wie ihre Kräfte allmählich zurück kehrten. Vorsichtig zog sie sich an, bedacht möglichst wenig ihre Arme zu berühren und ging hinunter in die Küche um etwas zu essen. Sie fühlte sich nicht in der Verfassung um jemandem zu begegnen.

Gestärkt ging sie hinunter zum See. An einer Stelle zwischen zwei Bäumen gab es eine kleine Nische die vom Schloss aus nicht ein zu sehen war. Dort ließ sie sich nieder, warf mit Steinchen ins Wasser, beobachtete den Kraken und ließ kleine Bötchen aus Blättern und Stöckchen schwimmen. Sie kehrte erst zum Abendläuten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

AN so das ist dann das neue erste Kapitel. Etwas kürzer als die letzte Version, dafür aber besser und es passt viel besser!


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: weder die Charactere noch das Universum gehören mir. Sie sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling - leider! Ich mache damit kein Geld. Ich nutz sie nur für ein bisschen Spass meinerseits.

AN: wie ich schon im letzten kapitel geschrieben habe dies is keine Geschichte voller rosa Wattewölkchen und bnten Blümchen. dies ist eine düstere Geschichte über svv, mobbing und selbstmord. Ihr seid also alle gewarnt. wer dennoch weiterlesen will der sei herzlich eingeladen!

AN2. Vielen Dank an meine eifrigen Leser!

Das zweite Kapitel harmoniert derzeit leider nicht mit dem ersten.. aber als ch so geschrieben habe hat sich die story verselbstständigt und liess sich auch nicht mehr uändern. egal was ich versucht habe sie hat mir nicht mehr gefallen. deswegen werde ch ein paar kleine Änderungen vornehmen und einen Prolog draus machen. Im grossen und Ganzen bleibt es jedoch gleich. Ich entschuldige mich für das lange Warten und hoffe dass das nächste nicht so lange brauchen wird.

AN3: vielen dank ein meinen fleissigen Betaleser Ctulhu. Du bist klasse!

So und dann auf in die zweite Runde!

Kapitel1

Severus erwachte. Es war ein sonniger Freitagmorgen und die Sonne schien hell von seiner verzauberten Decke, die wie die große Halle den Himmel draußen zeigte. Während er sich anzog pfiff er fröhlich vor sich hin. Er hatte am Tag zuvor Hausaufgaben von einer seiner Ravenclaw-Klassen korrigiert und erneut festgestellt dass sie zu den einzigen Schülern gehörten die in seinem Unterricht nicht schliefen und verstanden worum es ging beim Tränkebrauen. Er zog seinen Umhang an und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er sie mit Flüchen belegte.

Als er jedoch die große Halle betrat wusste er sofort dass etwas nicht stimmte. Am Tisch der Gryffindors herrschte reges Treiben und während er am Lehrertisch sass und frühstückte schnappte er mehrmals Ginnys Namen auf. Er suchte sie mit den Augen, konnte sie jedoch nirgendwo entdecken. Seit einer geraumen Weile beobachtete er sie aus der Ferne und hoffte, dass sie wieder mit ihm sprach, wie sie sie es vor Beginn der Sommerferien getan hatte.

Flashback

Severus erinnerte sich als sei es gestern gewesen: es hatte ein paar Wochen vor Ende des Schuljahres begonnen. Ginny war nach einer Tränkestunde hinter den anderen Schülern der Klasse zurück geblieben um mit Severus zu reden. anfangs hatte sie sich noch schwer getan, mit ihm zu sprechen, doch bald waren die Worte nur so aus ihr herausgesprudelt. Zu Tränen aufgelöst hatte sie davon gesprochen, wie sie von den Anderen gemieden wurde – hauptsächlich Gryffindors – und wie sehr die Anderen sie fertig machten. von Schlägen, Schimpfworten und von kleinen Dingen, die niemandem auffallen würden, wenn man nicht wusste, was sie zu bedeuten hatten – das 'zufällige' stellen eines Beines, ein Klatscher, der während des Quidditch Trainings ganz zufällig vom teameigenen Treiber in ihre Richtung geschlagen wird – Dinge, die Ginny nicht eindeutig beweisen konnte. Sie sprach von ihrer Ohnmacht und davon, dass kein Lehrer ihr helfen wollte.

Severus hatte im ersten Moment sagen wollen, dass er einem Gryffindor nicht helfen wolle und dass sie doch zu Professor Mc Gonnagal gehen solle, schliesslich war diese zuständig für Ginny. Doch dann sah er in ihr tränennasses Gesicht. Ihre vom weinen ganz verquollenen Augen sahen ihn voller Verzweiflung an und ihm wurde klar, dass er ihre Letzte Wahl war, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sie sich noch hin wenden sollte.

Seit dem Tag hatten sie sich oft getroffen und einfach nur geredet. Severus versuchte sie auf zu bauen, indem er ihr sagte, wie gut sie in Tränke war – was der Wahrheit entsprach – und mit ihr lange Gespräche über Trankzutaten und das Brauen führte.

Anfangs hatten sie sich noch fast jeden Abend getroffen, doch bald wurden ihre Treffen seltener und in der letzten Woche kam sie gar nicht mehr. Severus wusste nicht genau, woran es lag, vermutete aber, dass die Gryffindors damit zu tun hatten.

Flashback ende

Es kam öfter vor, dass Ginny nicht zum Essen kam. Meistens ging sie dann in die Küche und ließ sich etwas von den Hauselfen geben. Wie Severus gehört hatte, hatte sie sich mit der Zeit mit einer von ihnen – Twinky - besonders angefreundet. Severus sorgte sich. Er wusste, dass sie nicht gerne mit ihren Hausgenossen aß, jedoch war es schon der dritte Tag in Folge, an dem Ginny überhaupt nicht in die große Halle kam. 'Es wird schon alles gut sein, sonst würde sie mit mir reden' er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. doch tief in sich drin wusste Severus, dass seit einiger Zeit eine Menge nicht in Ordnung war mit ihr, vom Essen einmal ab gesehen. Sie war absolut still in seinem Untericht – im Gegensatz zu früher, wo sie in seinen stunden immer geglänzt hatte. Außerdem sah sie immer betrübt aus. selbst seine Lobe unter ihren Aufsätzen konnten sie nicht aufheitern. Überhaupt machte sie fast keine Hausaufgaben mehr. Severus hatte schon von einigen Anderen Lehrern gehört, dass es auch bei ihnen nicht anders war. Das hatte ihr – sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Hauskameraden – schon eine ganze Reihe Punkte gekostet und die ein oder andere Stunde Nachsitzen ein gebracht.

das war noch etwas, das ihn stutzig werden lies: Ginny ging normalerweise jeder Situation aus dem Weg, die die Anderen Schüler wütend auf sie machen konnte, sie versuchte sogar unsichtbar zu werden, in der Hoffnung, dass sie in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Vielleicht, so überlegte Severus, war dies der Grund, warum sie in seinem Unterricht so still geworden war. Es hatte Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen, dass sie die Einzige Schülerin in Gryffindor war, die gut in Zaubertränke war. – abgesehen von Hermione natürlich. Vielleicht hatten die Anderen sie damit auf gezogen, oder es ihr gegenüber als Waffe benutzt? Er würde nicht weiter kommen, ohne sie zu fragen, und das würde er, so nahm er sich vor, direkt nach Zaubertränke machen.

Doch als er in den Kerkern ankam stellte er fest, dass Ginny nicht da war. auch zum Unterricht erschien sie nicht. Jetzt machte sich der Lehrer und selbst erklärte Schutzherr der jungen Gryffindor ernsthafte Sorgen. Es gab nur drei Gründe, die Severus sich vorstellen konnte, aus denen Ginny dem Unterricht – und vor allem seinem – fern bleiben würde und sie gefielen dem Leiter des Hauses Slytherin alle nicht. sie konnte im Krankenflügel sein schwer verletzt oder zumindest krank, die Gryffindors oder Mitglieder eines anderen Hauses konnten sie eingeschüchtert haben, damit sie in Schwierigkeiten geriet oder sie konnte oben auf dem Astronomieturm sein, oder in einem anderen verlassenen Winkel der Schule und... über die genauen Folgen wollte er erst garnicht nachdenken. stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf den Unterricht und machte den Gryffindors das Leben schwer dafür, dass sie Ginny ihres zur Hölle machten. Er ließ seine gesamte Wut und Sorge an ihnen aus und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Er machte sie so nervös, dass zwei ihren Kessel sprengten, einer ihn schmolz und drei einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. erst dann war er zufrieden. Natürlich bekamen sie alle Nachsitzen mit Filch (Muha! wie gerne lass ich die leiden fg)

Erst nach der Tränkestunde fand er Zeit nach Ginny zu suchen. Severus fand sie in einem dunklen Winkel nahe seinen Quartieren. Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand, der Dolch lag schlaff in ihrer rechten Hand, links von ihr war alles voller Blut.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Severus neben ihr und fühlte ihren Puls. Er war da, wenn auch schwach. mit einer raschen Zauberstabbewegung reinigte er Ginny und den Boden von Blut und hob sie sanft auf, um sie schnell und in seine Quartiere zu bringen. Severus erschrak, wie leicht sie war. zwar war sie für ihr Alter von 16 Jahren sehr klein – nur 1.55 groß – doch Severus schätzte, dass sie nicht mehr wog als 50 Kilo.

Dass ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen war.. Er hätte es sehen müssen! Er war für sie verantwortlich! Er war der einzige Mensch, der ihre Situation sah – sie annähernd sah, denn sonst hätte er ihren rapiden Gewichtsverlust schon viel eher bemerkt.

Severus versorgte Ginnys Wunden und legte sie bis zum Kinn zu gedeckt in sein Bett. Als er sich ihrer linken Hand zuwendete sah er etwas silbernes. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und fand die silberne Kette, die er ihr zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Severus erinnerte sich, dass sie das erste in ihrem Leben gewesen war, was sie neu bekommen hatte.. abgesehen von ihrem Teddybären.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Ginny ungesehen zu sich oder in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte. Das war jetzt das vierte Mal innerhalb weniger Wochen und das beunruhigte ihn. Er war nicht oft beunruhigt, und das frustrierte ihn. Nachdem er einige Tränke für Ginny geholt und sie ihr eingeflößt hatte, betrachtete er die zerbrechliche Gestalt in seinem Bett näher. Sie wirkte so verloren wie sie dort lag zwischen den Kissen und der Decke. es lag nicht daran, dass das Bett sehr groß war und sie sehr klein – auch wenn das stimmte – es lag eher daran, dass sie verletzlich wirkte und einsam. Sie hätte auch mitten in einem Raum voller Menschen stehen können, es hätte nichts an dem Eindruck geändert. Severus verstand nicht, wie die anderen Lehrer das übersehen konnten. zwar kannte er Ginny besser als sie, doch stand ihr der Schmerz und die Isolation so sehr ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass es sogar ein wildfremder von der Strasse sehen musste und die Lehrer sahen sie mindestens drei Mal die Woche in ihrem Unterricht, wenn nicht noch während der Pausenaufsicht. wie also konnten sie ihr nicht helfen? wieso hatte keiner etwas unternommen? Wieso musste das an ihm hängen bleiben, der von so etwas am Wenigsten Ahnung hatte? Er verfluchte die Lehrer, die göttliche Fügung – falls es eine gab – Albus – der angeblich alles sah, und der genauso für dieses arme verlorene Wesen da sein sollte, wie er es immer wieder für den heiligen St. Potter war – ihre Eltern – die ihren Schmerz nicht sahen – und überhaupt die ganze Welt, weil er einfach hoffnungslos überfordert war mit der Situation. Nicht, dass er ihr nicht helfen wollte – und Merlin wollte er – er wusste nicht wie. Medizinische Hilfe konnte er leisten, aber von der Seele hatte er keine Ahnung.

frustriert raufte Severus sich die Haare, während er gedankenverloren Ginny betrachtete. sie wirkte so verletzlich, wie sie da in seinem Bett lag, so jung an Jahren und doch so alt in ihrer zarten Kinderseele. zu viel hatte dieses Mädchen gesehen und keine Zeit gehabt erwachsen zu werden. Zärtlich strich Severus Ginny eine Strähne ihrer Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bin immer für dich da. Egal was kommt!"

Die Hilflosigkeit machte in fertig und so ging er in sein privates Labor, um sich an zu lenken und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das gelang ihm beim Brauen am Besten.

Severus fühlte sich schuldig. Er hatte das Versprechen gebrochen, das er sich zu Beginn des Schuljahres gegeben hatte, als Ginny auf gehört hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen: er wollte sie genau beobachten und genau darauf achten, dass ihr nichts ernsthaftes passierte. Doch er hatte kläglich versagt. Warum hatte er nicht genauer hin gesehen, warum hatte er nicht gesehen, wie schlecht es ihr ging? Warum hatte er es nicht ernster genommen, dass sie nichts aß? Warum hatte er ihr nicht geholfen? Ausgerechnet ihm hätte ihr Zustand nicht verborgen bleiben dürfen. Er als einziger von den Lehrern – und vielleicht als Einziger überhaupt – wusste um ihren Zustand oder war zumindest der Einzige der es wusste und sich Gedanken machte. Er konnte gerade noch ausweichen, bevor sich sein Kessel unter bedrohlichem Zischen und Rauchen auflöste. Er war so sehr in Gedanken, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, was er in den Kessel warf. Das letzte Mal war ihm so was geschehen, als er seinen ersten Zaubertrank für den dunklen Lord gebraut hatte.

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung ließ er das Gebräu verschwinden und ging dann um noch einmal nach Ginny zu sehen.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Ginny erwachte. die Nacht war kurz gewesen und ihr Schlaf unruhig. das Sofa auf dem sie lag war hart und viel zu kurz. Bashibarou, ihr Teddy war fest in ihren Armen. Mühsam versuchte sie in ihrem Kopf die Erinnerungen zu ordnen, wieso sie auf dem Sofa schlief. Ihr vom Schlaf träger Verstand wehrte sich jedoch mit jeder Gehirnwindung dagegen. Das Einzige, was sie ihm entlocken konnte waren ein paar verschwommene Bilder von einigen Gryffindors, die sie beschimpften. Doch das erklärte nicht, wieso sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag. Was zur Hölle war diesmal geschehen?

Noch total verschlafen stieg sie die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch, um sich an zu ziehen und ihre Tasche für den Tag zu packen. Sie wollte heute früh zum Frühstück gehen um den Gryffindors zu entgehen. Bashibarou noch immer in ihrem Arm stieg Ginny die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf. Als sie die Tür öffnete fiel ihr blick auf das Bett gegenüber von der Tür. Ihr stockte der Atem. Alles ihre Schulbücher, Klamotten, Notizen und persönlichen Gegenstände, einfach alles war zerrissen, zerschnitten oder verbrannt. Sofort suchte Ginny unter den Resten nach Dingen, die der Zerstörungswut der Anderen entgangen waren. - es gab nichts! langsam tauchte ihr Verstand aus den Tiefen der Schläfrigkeit wieder auf, und sie erinnerte sich allmählich wieder, was in der Nacht passiert war.

FLASHBACK

Ginny wusste nicht, wie sie es heraus gefunden hatten, aber irgendwie hatten die andren Gryffindors erfahren, dass sie sich schnitt. Als sie an dem Abend kurz vor Zapfenstreich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat wurde sie sofort von den hasserfüllten Hausgenossen begrüßt, die ihr Dinge zuwarfen wie 'Freak, so jemanden wie dich wollen wir nicht bei uns' und 'verschwinde, bevor du uns noch alle umbringst! Du bist doch irre'. Sie hatte sofort gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte – mehr als sonst - und war unschlüssig im Eingang stehen geblieben, angstvoll abwartend, was kommen würde.

Als nichts weiter passierte zog sie sich in den Schlafsaal zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass sie für eine Weile Ruhe hatte. Wütende Beschimpfungen folgten ihr und sie war erleichtert als sie den Schlafsaal leer vorfand und setzte sich auf ihr Bett um in ihrem Moleskin zu schreiben. Sie hatte es gerade aufgeschlagen als ihre Zimmermitbewohnerinnen eintraten. An ihrem fiesen Grinsen konnte Ginny sofort sehen, dass sie irgend etwas vor hatten. „ich wette, dein geliebter Severus hat dich auf die Idee gebracht. Irgend so'n schwarzmagischer kram – Blutopfer oder so, richtig?" Hayley schaute sie gehässig an. Siobhan: „so jemanden wie dich wollen wir hier nicht! Du bringst uns alle nur in Gefahr!" „ja, du beschwörst ein Portal, durch das Voldemort zu uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen kann, damit er Harry vernichten und uns alle töten kann!" Nyx„ich wette sie gehört zum inneren Kreis" Siobhan zu Anya „schliesslich ist sie von ihm besessen!" „kein Wunder, dass sie sich mit dem schleimigen Bastard eingelassen hat" so ging es immer weiter. Sie steigerten sich gegenseitig immer weiter in den Hass gegen sie hinein. Zwei von ihnen zeigten mit den Zauberstäben auf sie und befahlen ihr ihre eigenen Sachen an zu zünden und ihre Bücher und Notizen zu zerreißen, sonst würden sie sie verfluchen. Sogar ihr Moleskin und als sie fertig war nahmen sie ihr sogar ihren Zauberstab ab und zerbrachen ihn. Nur ihren Teddy hatte sie unter ihrer Robe verstecken können. Dann hatten sie sie aus ihrem Schlafsaal vertrieben und sie gezwungen auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Doch an schlafen war nicht zu denken. Alle sofas waren belegt und ständig wurden ihr Worte wie „Verräter" „Schwarzmagier" „Todesser" zugerufen. Notgedrungen hatte sie sich in einem der Mädchenbaderäumen eingeschlossen und gewartet bis es ruhig wurde und sie schlafen konnte. Es war spät nach Mitternacht gewesen. 

FLASHBACK ENDE

Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen runter als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kam. Ohne gross auf ihre Umgebung zu achten ließ sie sich auf einen der sessel fallen und fing haltlos an zu schlucjhzen. „schaut her, die Verräterin flennt! Igitt, wie ein kleines Kind!" „und dabei dachte ich, dass Schwarzmagier eine so grosse Selbstbeherrschung brauchen. Sieeht man doch an Snape, der zeigt auch nie eine Regung" „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er Todesser ist" „das ist dieses Stück Dreck dort auch, und sie flennt, die Heulsuse!" „Vielleicht sehnt sie sich nach ihren Slytherinfreunden?" „Dann soll sie zu ihnen gehen, denn dort gehört sie hin!" „Ja, geh, wir wollen dich hier nicht!" „Verräter" „Slytherin" „Todesser" „Schwarzmagier"

Ginny hetzte aus dem Gryffindorturm. in der linken Hand Bashibarou in der rechten Hand eine Kette, die ihr Severus zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. sie war zwar zerissen, doch sie hatte noch den Anhänger und sicher konnte sie jemand in Hogsmeade reparieren.

ziellos lief sie durch die verlassenen Gänge. Wo sollte sie hin? Was sollte sie tun? - einem Lehrer sagen, dass sie keine Bücher mehr hatte, dass sie garnichts mehr hatte? konnte sie McGonnagal sagen, dass sie aus dem Turm geworfen worden war? – Nein, das konnte sie nicht! Sie hatten bisher nichts getan und würden auch jetzt nichts versuchen, um ihre Situation zu verbessern. Und wenn doch wollte sie da auf keinen Fall mehr hin!

Doch wo sollte sie sonst hin? Grübelnd und die Augen von Tränen verschleiert lief Ginny ziellos durchs Schloss. Sie merkte erst wohin sie ging, als sie vor Severus Tür zu seinen Quartieren stand. Sie überlegte, ob sie anklopfen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie wollte ihn nicht stören. Sicher hatte er besseres zu tun, als so einem hässlichen, bösen und so wenig liebenswerten Menschen zu zu hören, oder ihm sogar zu helfen. Das war sie nicht wert! Traurig und verzweifelt lief sie die Gänge entlang. Wo sollte sie hin? Was konnte sie tun? Wer konnte ihr helfen? Auf alle Fragen hatte sie keine zufrieden stellenden Antworten: sie wusste es nicht, nichts – sie war nur ein schwaches kleines Mädchen, das niemand mochte und dass es auch nicht verdiente. Sie war von Voldemort berührt und davon in alle Ewigkeit beschmutzt worden – sie war ein Nichts, ein Niemand. Niemand würde sie vermissen wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre. 

Sie war mittlerweile zum dritten Mal an Severus' Tür vorbei gekommen und deutete dies als ein Zeichen. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an. Leise, kaum hörbar. Und bevor sie noch einmal darüber nachdenken konnte, klopfte sie drei mal laut, doch Severus öffnete die Tür nicht. Niemand öffnete. Warscheinlich hatte er sie nicht gehört. Oder er war nicht da.. Oder er wollte mit so jemanden wie ihr nichts zu tun haben. Ihr einzige Hoffnung ging an ihr vorbei.

Verzweifelt ließ sie sich in einem verlassenen Korridor an die Wand sinken und spielte mit dem Dolch, den sie immer in ihrer Tasche hatte und der somit der Zerstörungswut entgangen war. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen liefen ihr die Tränen in Strömen über das Gesicht. Hoffnungslos legte sie ihr kinn auf ihre Knie und umarmte sie.

Verführerisch blitze ihr einziger und bester Freund im Licht der Sonne, die durch ein kleines Fenster unter der Decke fiel. Sie wehrte sich dagegen sich zu verletzen, jedoch nicht lange. Sie brauchte die Erlösung und sie brauchte sie sofort und dringend!

Die ersten Schnitte waren noch beherrscht, doch dann verlor sie die Kontrolle. Sie schnitt schneller und tiefer und als sie aufhören wollte, merkte sie, dass sie keine Kontrolle über ihre Hand hatte. Sie hatte einen eigenständigen Willen entwickelt. Verzweifelt und mit nie gekannter Wut ging sie gegen sich vor. Auf einmal hatte sie das Gefühl nicht mehr Herrin ihres Körpers zu sein. Ohne es zu merken hatte sie die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln verloren. Nicht dass es sie störte – dieses seltsame abwesende Gefühl gefiel ihr und als ihre Sicht verschwamm und ihr das atmen schwer fiel hiess sie die Schwärze und das Vergessen willkommen.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

So das war Kapitel 2 was haltet ihr davon? lasst mir ein paar reviews da, ich brauche sowas. das is wie kekse für meine Muse - also her damit!

Butterfly


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own anything

AN: ich danke meinen treuen Lesern.. wenn ich denn noch welche haben sollte..

Kapitel3

Ginny lief einen dunklen Gang entlang, als sie von hinten Schritte hörte. Sie drehte sich um. Genau vor ihr standen eine Reihe Schattenhafter Gestalten. Gruselig wie aus einem schlimmen Alptraum entsprungen. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein und als sie versuchten nach ihr zu greifen stieß sie einen lauten Schrei aus und rannte so schnell sie konnte. Nicht lange und die Schritte hinter ihr verklangen.

Ginny warf einen vorsichtigen Blick über ihre Schulter – nichts sie waren weg! Erleichterung stieg in ihr auf, doch als sie wieder vor sich blickte standen sie alle vor ihr. Bedrohlich, lebendig gewordene Schatten, die sich ihr Schritt um Schritt näherten. Ginny versuchte zurück zu weichen doch sie prallte mit dem Rücken an etwas solides. Als sie mit der Hand danach tastete stellte es sich als eine solide Steinmauer heraus.

Murmelnd kamen die Gestalten immer näher. „geht weg" Die Gestalten hörten nicht auf Ginny „was wollt ihr von mir?"

Wir wollen dass du verschwindest!" es war eines der Gryffindormädchen, die sie am Abend zuvor gezwungen hatten ihre Sachen zu verbrennen.

„Niemand will dich! Du bist hässlich und dumm und verrückt und eines Tages wirst du uns sicher umbringen!" Ein Junge aus dem Jahrgang unter ihr"

_Mutter hilf mir, mach dass die aufhören, ich ertrage das nicht! _„Du enttäuschst mich" Ihre Mutter trat hervor und nahm Gestalt an. „Deine Brüder waren stärker und sie konnten sich durchsetzen. Sie waren beliebter und ich habe sie viel lieber als dich. Sie haben mir nie solche Schwierigkeiten gemacht! Wenn ich so darüber nach denke wären wir besser dran ohne dich. Ein Maul weniger zu stopfen, einmal Schulgeld weniger, einmal weniger Bücher, Kessel Schulroben. Eines Tages wirst du uns alle verraten. An dir klebt das Böse und wird es immer tun. Du kannst da nichts gegen machen! "

„Fred und George.." Molly unterbrach Ginny „sie sind lustig und haben einen eigenen Laden den sie ganz alleine aufgebaut haben. Sie unterstützen uns – im Gegensatz zu dir. Du machst uns nur Probleme. Ständig muss jemand auf dich aufpassen. Du bist und ein Klotz am Bein!"

Nach einander traten Ron, Fred, George, Arthur Weasley, Harry, Severus aus den Schatten, sahen sie enttäuscht und abweisend an, drehten ihr den Rücken zu und gingen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Kaum waren waren sie mit den Schatten verschmolzen umkreisten sie die Gestalten Schulter an Schulter und zischten ihr Drohungen zu. Immer näher traten sie bis sie nur noch eine Armeslänge von ihr entfernt waren und sie mitten in ihre Gesichter blicken konnte. Halb verweste Hände griffen nach ihr und zerrten an ihren Kleidern und..

…mit einem lauten Schrei erwachte Ginny.

Sie war gefangen gefesselt. Panik stieg in ihr auf? Wo war sie? Was war geschehen? Sie versuchte sich zu befreien und verstrickte sich nur weiter in der Decke. Decke! Sie war nicht gefangen und das zuvor war auch nicht real gewesen nur ein böser Traum eine Ausgeburt ihrer Phantasie! Langsan beruhigte sie sich wieder und sah sich in dem Raum um in dem sie lag.

Wo war sie? Was war passiert? Wie war sie hier her gekommen?

Ihre Gedanken gingen Träge. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre sie vom fahrenden Ritter gerammt worden und ihre Arme Brannten wie Feuer.

Im Schein der einzelnen Kerze die neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch stand blickte sie sich im Zimmer um. Sie lag in einem großen Bett das locker für zwei gereicht hätte allerdings nur eine Decke hatte und ein Kissen. Erstere dafür aber in Übergröße. Viel mehr konnte sie in dem schwachen Licht nicht erahnen. Ein heiseres „lumos" später konnte sie den Rest des Zimmers betrachten. Die Wände waren in einem beruhigenden und seelen schmeichelnden

schwarz gestrichen – Ginnys Lieblingsfarbe - und wie es aussah gemauert wie die Mauern einer Burg und an sämtlichen Wänden gab es Bücherregale die Titel allerdings konnte Ginny nicht erkennen.

Sie kannte den Raum, das Bett die Bücherregale sogar den Geruch in der Luft würzig war er und etwas herb wie Kräuter wie der Geruch im Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer.. Zaubertränke! Wände voller Bücher! - Schwarze Wände! Es gab nur einen der in den Kerkern lebte und seine Wände schwarz streichen würde – und bei dem sie gerade nicht sein wollte, nicht schon wieder!: Severus Snape! Ausgerechnet er hatte sie gefunden.

In Gedanken schnelle hatte Ginny die Decke beiseite geschlagen und sich auf gesetzt, nur um sofort wieder zurück in die Kissen zu sinken, alles drehte sich um sie herum und sie sah Sterne. _Ok das war zu schnell.. _sie versuchte es erneut, etwas langsamer – diesmal mit Erfolg. Sie nahm ihre Sachen zog sich an und machte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand stützend auf den Weg aus Severus' Räumen. An Der Tür lehnte sie sich an den Rahmen um sich aus zu ruhen und sank mit dem rücken angelehnt auf den Boden.  
In dem Moment trat Severus aus der Tür zu seinem Labor ins Wohnzimmer. Ein leiser aber unflätiger Fluch entwich Ginny und sie wollte sich verstecken, kam jedoch nicht weit da der Raum um sie her beschlossen hatte Walzer zu tanzen ohne um ihre Einwilligung zu bitten. Mit einem Stöhnen lehnte sie sich wieder an die Wand.

„Gefällt Ihnen die Aussicht?" Er wusste es besser doch wie so oft versteckte er seine Angst und Unsicherheit hinter schroffem Gehabe. „Ich habe noch eine Rumpelkammer die können Sie haben. Die ist wahrscheinlich genauso unbequem wie der Boden wo Sie gerade sitzen. Ich weiß sogar noch einen besseren Ort und das ist das Bett in dem Raum hinter Ihnen und dort werden Sie sofort wieder hin gehen und es erst wieder verlassen wenn ich es Ihnen gestatte"

Das hatte Ginny ganz sicher nicht vor. Sie wollte hier raus und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Vorsichtig stand sie auf – diesmal mit Erfolg – und versuchte an Severus vorbei zu gehen.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich was Sie da machen?"  
„ich gehe."  
„mit sehr viel Erfolg, wie ich gesehen habe. Deswegen habe ich Sie auch an den Türrahmen gelehnt vor gefunden statt dass Sie oben in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und mit Ihren Hauskameraden exploding snap spielen oder was Kinder in Ihrem Alter auch immer machen. Ihre Knie zittern und Sie sind so sicher auf den Beinen wie Longbottoms Tränkenote und der steht fast auf einer sechs. Also, wenn es Ihnen doch so gut geht was haben Sie denn dann an meine Tür gelehnt gemacht?"

„Die Aussicht Ihres Wohnzimmers genossen." Meinte Ginny sarkastisch. „Sie ist echt hervorragend. Besser würde sie mir allerdings vom Anderen Ende Ihres Raums von der Tür dort gefallen. Ich bin Ihnen echt dankbar für Ihre Hilfe aber ich denke ich werde jetzt dann wohl besser gehen. Ich habe noch Nachmittagsunterricht und danach werde ich mich hinlegen und morgen bin ich dann wieder topfit. Mir geht es schon wieder gut, sehen Sie?" Ginny machte Anstalten zu gehen, während sie sich weiterhin mit der einen Hand an der Wand abstützte. Sie schob Severus' Arm der ihr den weg versperrte beiseite und ging an ihm vorbei. Sie kam drei Schritte weit dann gaben ihre Knie unter ihr nach. Severus konnte sie gerade noch auffangen bevor sie der Länge nach hin geschlagen wäre.

„Sie gehen nirgendwo hin. Außer ins Bett und Sie werden es erst wieder verlassen wenn ich es Ihnen gestatte, oder wollen Sie wieder zu Madame Pomfrey? Sie würde es lieben sie mal wieder gründlich durch zu checken."

Ginny erbleichte. Wenn sie die Wahl hatte zwischen dem Krankenflügel wo sie zwar einen eigenen Raum hatte Medihexe aber ständig um sie herum wuselte und dutzende von Tests machte und ihr massenweise Tränke zu verabreichte und trotz der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Zimmers doch wieder jeder Schüler in kurzer Zeit mit bekommen würde dass sie schon wieder da war und sie wieder einmal Wochen lang zu hören bekommen würde dass sie weit öfter im Krankenflügel war als Harry, oder sie in Severus' Quartieren bleiben konnte wo sie ihre Ruhe haben würde, die ihr vertraut waren zusammen mit ihrem Lehrer bei dem sie sich besonders seit dem letzten Jahr sicher und geborgen fühlte dann würde sie sich immer für letzteres entscheiden. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich von Severus gestützt ins Bett zurück bringen.

Den Rest des Tages brachte Ginny damit zu eins von Severus' Büchern aus seiner privaten Bibliothek zu lesen, allerdings kam sie nicht sonderlich schnell voran da sie zwischen drin immer wieder vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Als Severus nach ihr sah fand er sie schlafend mit dem Gesicht auf einer Seite über Faulwürmern in Stärkungstränken. Er nahm das Buch, schob ein Lesezeichen hinein, klappte es zu und legte es sorgfältig neben die Kerze auf den Nachttisch. Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett um ihr schlafendes Gesicht zu betrachten. Ihre Züge waren entspannt und zur Abwechslung mal friedlich. Er hatte in einen ihrer Tränke einen weniger starken Bruder des „Traum-loser Schlaf Trankes" gemischt um ihr wenigstens ein Paar Stunden Ruhe zu schenken. Fast zärtlich strich er eine Strähne ihres roten Haares aus ihrer Stirn hinter ihr Ohr und deckte sie sorgfältig zu. Sie bedeutete ihm zu viel, das wusste er, aber er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage daran etwas zu ändern und er wollte es auch nicht. Wer, wenn nicht er, würde es denn sonst tun?

Einen letzten Blick zurück werfend verließ er seine Quartiere um den Rest seines Unterrichts zu geben und am Nachmittag mit dem Schulleiter über seinen selbst ernannten Schützling zu sprechen. Das war der andere Grund für den Schlaftrank. Er wollte sicher gehen dass sie keine Dummheiten machte während er nicht da war.

Bei Dumbledore:

Scherbert Zitrone?

Severus warf dem Schulleiter nur einen blick zu ersparte sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentar. „Sie wollten dass ich zu Ihnen komme wenn sich Miss Weasley wieder in meiner Obhut befindet."

„Wann kann sie wieder zurück in den Turm?"

War das alles? Erst sollte er es ihm melden und dann war es ihm so gleichgültig? Severus hatte mühe seine Wut zu kontrollieren. „Sie sollte vorerst nicht wieder zurück. Wie ich bestimmt schon ein Dutzend mal gesagt habe sollte sie den Turm so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Man könnte ihr ein eigenes Zimmer mit eigenem Passwort geben."

„Wir können nicht einem Mädchen eigene Räumlichkeiten zusprechen wenn die anderen in einem Schlafsaal wohnen und für alle ist im Turm nicht genügend Platz wenn wir ihnen allen eigene Räume geben wollen. Wenn sie gesund ist wird sie wieder in den Schlafsaal verlegt."

„Miss Weasley geht dort oben jeden Tag durch die Hölle! Das ist heute das vierte Mal diesen Monat dass ich sie in meinen Quartieren wieder gesund pflege. Sie hat sich fast um gebracht und das war nicht das erste Mal das wissen Sie genau! Wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen? Bis es endlich wirklich passiert? Wenn es Mister Potter wäre, würden Sie einen eigenen Raum besorgen Sie würden ihn mit allen nur erdenkbaren Schutzbannen belegen. Ist Miss Weasley das nicht wert? Was muss geschehen das Sie endlich einsehen dass sie Hilfe braucht? Wieso bin ich der Einzige der das sieht?"

Frustriert stand Severus auf und ließ den Schulleiter einfach sitzen. Wie oft sie das Gespräch schon geführt hatten und immer wieder lief es genau gleich ab. Es musste sich etwas ändern, es musste doch einen Weg geben.. Wenn sie einen Wert im Krieg hätte würde er sich rührend um die jüngste der Weasleys kümmern, bis er sie wie eine Schachfigur übers Brett schieben konnte. Nachdenklich und vom Gespräch noch auf gewühlt ging er zurück in die Kerker und zu seinem Schützling. Jeder Schüler der ihn so sah ging ihm vorsichtshalber aus dem Weg, was Severus bedauerte. Es juckte ihn in seinen Fingern seinen Zorn ein paar Griffindor Schüler spüren zu lassen.

Wenn Dumbledore nicht eingreifen wollte so musste er das wohl oder Übel selber in die Hand nehmen. Zwei weitere Tage hatte er noch heraus schlagen können, übers Wochenende durfte sie bei ihm bleiben dann musste sie zurück in den Turm. Viel konnte er nicht tun, außer sie psychisch etwas auf zu bauen – Wie immer. Wie wusste er zwar noch nicht aber es würde sich ein Weg finden. Auf Dauer war das jedoch keine Lösung. Ihre Seele War wie ein Flickwerk, brutal aus einander gerissen und von ihm mit Pflastern notdürftig wieder zusammengesetzt. Er musste sie da heraus holen, bevor es zu spät war - aber wie sollte er das anstellen? In Hausangelegenheiten konnte sich Severus nicht einmischen und wenn es um ihre kostbaren Löwen ging so waren sowohl Dumbledore als auch McGonagall blind auf beiden Augen.. und sämtlichen Hühneraugen dazu. Und das Haus konnte sie auch nicht wechseln. Das Einzige was der Schulleiter ihm zu gestand war Ginny bei sich gesund zu Pflegen – unter der Voraussetzung dass er Dumbledore Bericht erstattete und Madame Pomfrey rief wenn Ginnys Zustand zu Kritisch war. Was wenn Sie die Schule wechselte? Er musste dringend mit ihren Eltern sprechen! Aber wie sollte er das anstellen ohne ihr Geheimnis zu verraten? Severus musste dringend darüber nach denken! Und gab es überhaupt eine schule die ihre Eltern bezahlen konnten? Ein Stipendium Vielleicht? Severus musste sich unbedingt erkundigen.

Ginny Pov

Als Ginny das nächste Mal erwachte fühlte sie sich um einiges Kräftiger. Sie konnte bereits einige Schritte gehen ohne sich setzen zu müssen. Ohne zu zögern ging sie zur Tür hinaus zu den Kerkern. Sie zögerte ihre Hand auf die Klinke zu legen, was wenn er alarmiert wurde dann würde er sie schneller aufhalten als dass sie gehen konnte. Sie zog den Ärmel ihrer Robe über die Hand und drehte den Türknauf. Nichts rührte sich. Also hatte er die Tür wieder verzaubert.

Frustriert setzte sich Ginny auf eines seiner beiden Sofas und las in dem Buch über dem sie heute Mittag schon ein geschlafen war.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien kam Severus zurück. Das hieß Unterricht war vorbei und wahrscheinlich hatte er mit dem Schulleiter über sie gesprochen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde sie nervös. Sie mochte es nicht dass andere wussten was sie sich an tat. Und wütend war sie: trotz dessen dass Severus immer wieder mit ihm sprach hatte sich an ihrer Situation noch nicht das geringste geändert. Ihre Hauskameraden Schikanierten sie weiter ohne dass sie auch nur Strafarbeiten bekamen geschweige denn Nachsitzen.

Ginny setzte sich hin und zog die Decke um ihre Schultern damit ihr Lehrer sich setzen konnte. Sie zog ihre Knie unters Kinn und legte ihren Kopf darauf, ihr Gesicht Sevreus zu gewandt. Und doch auf Abstand. Auch wenn alles in ihr danach rief sich an den Mann neben ihr zu lehnen sich in seinen Arm zu schmiegen und die Ruhe in sich auf zu saugen die er ausstrahlte die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz hinter sich zu lassen und sich von ihm beschützen lassen. Aber das war aus geschlossen. Er war ihr Lehrer und sie seine Schülerin. Diese Grenze konnte keiner von ihnen übertreten, so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte. Egal wie oft er ihr schon das Leben gerettet hatte und wie oft sie schon in seinem Quartier wieder von ihm gesund gepflegt worden war, Severus war immer der unnahbare, distanzierte Professor geblieben, der niemals jemanden an sich heran ließ.

„Du warst wieder bei Dumbledore." es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung. „wann kann ich wieder zurück?" fast hätte sie gesagt „wann muss ich wieder zurück?" So sehr es ihr auch missfiel dass er sie so verletzlich sah so fürchtete sie doch den Zeitpunkt wann sie ihr Zufluchtsort verlassen musste – nicht zuletzt weil sie auf keinen Fall mehr in ihren Schlafsaal zurück konnte. Wie sollte sie das Severus klar machen? 'du Severus die haben mich aus meinem Schlafsaal geworfen. Ich besitze nur noch das was ich am Leibe trage' wie schwach das klang, so gar nicht nach ihr – oder viel mehr zu sehr. Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf. Was sollte sie machen? Ob ihr jetzt endlich jemand helfen würde, oder würden die Lehrer wieder nur sagen dass sie ein Auge auf die Situation werfen würden und doch nur wegsehen? Das war die wahrscheinlichste Variante. Die Verzweiflung wurde zu Panik. In ihren Ohren rauschte es und sie hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen ihr wurde schwindelig und vor ihren Augen tanzten bunte Punkte.

Eine Stimme drang an ihre Ohren, bekannt war sie und angenehm. Sie schien sinnlose laute von sich zu geben oder vielleicht verstand sie auch einfach nicht was sie sagte.  
Ginny fühlte etwas kühles Glattes an ihren Lippen – eine Phiole! Ohne dass sie es merkte öffnete sie ihren Mund und schluckte das was sich als Beruhigungstrank herausstellte. Die punkte verschwanden und sie bekam wieder Luft. Eine Hand strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Erschöpft schlief sie in den armen ihres Lehrers ein.

AN: ich entschuldige mich vielmals dafür dass ich so ewig nicht ein neues Kapitel online gestellt habe. ich hatte das kapitel soweit schon fertig als mein laptop sich zerlegt hatte.. alles weg. dann hatte ich eine schreibblockade von fast 2 jahren und als meine Muse endlich zu mir zurück gekehrt war hat sie mir zu sämtlichen von meinen Projekten etwas ein geflüstert nur nicht hierzu.. zu allem überluss habe ich mittlerweile noch 3 weitere an gefangen.. brandheisser tipp für alle schriftsteller unter euch: macht das niemals.. kommt alles zu kurz und nichts wird so richtig etwas.

trotzddem hatte die geschichte mich nicht los gelassen und immer wieder habe ich vereinzelt ein paar Zeilen hinzu gefügt sodass letztendlich doch ein kapitel zustande gekommen ist.. auh wenn ich damit irgendwie nicht so wirklich zufrieden bin.. aber besser wird es nicht so sehr ich es auch versucht habe.

für jeden der doch noch bei mir rein liest kann ich nur sagen dass ich für nichts garantieren kann.. das nächste kapitel kann im ein paar wochen rauskommen, in einem Jahr oder so oder niemals.. ich habe eine ungefähre Vorstellung wies aussehen soll aber es wehrt sich..

ich würde mcih auf jeden Fall über eine review freuen. Kritik ist gerne gesehen sowie Lob aber flames könnt ihr für euch behalten! wenn ihr die geschichte nicht mögt braucht ihr sie auch nicht zu lesen.

Butterfly


End file.
